


Day 17 - This Is Going To Hurt

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Series: Fictober 2019 [14]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, Gen, Hostage Situations, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2021-01-17 08:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: Mulder and Scully deal with a cop who won't let Mulder do his job.
Series: Fictober 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532195
Kudos: 10





	Day 17 - This Is Going To Hurt

“This is going to hurt,” Scully said, as Mulder held his arm out for her. She worked quietly, ignoring his non-verbal expressions of pain. She gave a final and gentle tug on the suturing and wrapped it up in gauze.

“You really didn’t have to tug on it at the end there,” Mulder said, his brows furrowed. Scully gave his arm a gentle pat.

“You didn’t know? I love causing pain,” She joked.

Any other time, Mulder would have laughed, but this time, he didn’t even smile. Scully took this to mean that he was still upset, and rightfully so. His one track mind would not let this affront to his professional credentials go.

“We were close, Scully. I almost had him. I was getting through to him. He pulled me out because he wants that man dead.”

The sirens in the background were a grim reminder of why they had been called in the first place: a lone gunman barricaded himself inside of an office building, and was holding the people in there on his floor hostage. He said that he was a victim of demonic possession, and needed a priest. Badly. 

Once Scully was done, she stepped aside as Mulder stepped out of the ambulance.

“Mulder, you’re lucky that man is a bad shot, or else I would be pulling bullet fragments out of you,” Scully warned, following Mulder as he made his way back to the beginning of the police barricade. She followed after him, shaking her head.

“They don’t trust my judgment,” Mulder said, watching as the chief of the branch barked directions to the other agents on scene.

“They don’t want a repeat of Waco,” Scully said, watching Mulder as he waved down the chief.

“They’re not going to get a repeat of that. I’m going to ask for another chance and just go in,” Mulder explained, as the chief walked over. The chief stopped looking over both agents, before rounding on Mulder. 

“I thought I told you go stay out of this mess, Spooky Mulder. You already had your chance, and you screwed the pooch. So why don’t you take your partner and go before I report you to your AD?”

“Mulder, I think we should go…”

“Listen to me, I know this sounds crazy, but that man in there, right now, he needs a friend. He doesn’t need a bunch of cowboy cops rushing in there, with guns blazing. I talked with this guy; he trusts me. You have got to let me get another shot… no pun intended.”

The chief looked at Mulder, then Scully before sighing and giving the command over the radio.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” The chief said, moving the barricades and lifting the cautionary tape. Mulder gave him a wry grin.

“Not a single clue,” He said, heading back for the building.

“He’s going to get everyone killed in there! Please tell me he’s joking.” The chief said, turning to Scully. She shrugged helplessly.

“Some days, I can’t even tell.”


End file.
